Jane Black
Jane Black is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe. In Twilight, she is sixteen years old, and in New Moon, she phases into a wolf for the first time at the age of seventeen. Her Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''counterpart is John Black. History Early Life Jane Black was born on August 19, 1989 to William Black III and Reina Mitchell in La Push, Washington. Throughout childhood and adolescence, Jane's three best friends were Kelsey Clearwater, Stacy Clearwater, and Dana Black. All four attended school on the La Push reservation. During childhood, she and her cousins, Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends and Bella remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When she was 9 years old, her aunt Sarah died in a tragic car crash. Years later, Rebecca got married and moved to Hawaii, while Rachel moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as she finished high school. Since her cousins were away, she became her uncle's company at home along with Jacob, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, she did not resent taking care of her uncle; in fact, she enjoyed his company, though she refused to believe in her family legends and traditions. When the Cullens first moved to Forks, Jane did not understand her uncle's aversion. After awhile, she began tuning out most of what Billy said. ''Twilight Jane transferred from La Push High School to Forks High School to be close to Bella Swan as her uncle suggested. Her granduncle agree with Billy Black saying that Jane will keep a close eye on Bella and the Cullens. Jane ended up in the hospital because Tyler's van hit Jane's head and she ended up in a coma for 2 days in Forks Hospital. New Moon TBA Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Physical appearance Jane is a Japanese/Native American female who stands at 5'8 ft. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Wolf form As a wolf, Jane is about 9 feet in length, has grey fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She was also the third fastest and the third largest in Sam's pack. Wolf abilities * Phasing - Jane can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Jane being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Jane has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Jane can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Jane has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. * Imprinting - Werewolves have the involuntary ability to imprint, which is falling in love with someone. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. If the victim of the imprinting dies, the wolf might go insane. Relationships Jane's father is William Black III and her mother is Reina Black, and she has brother, Matt Black. Jacob Black Jacob Black is Jane's cousin. When Jane was little, Jacob was born and she took care of him. Jacob and Jane are very close to each other. Jane couldn't tell Jacob about her disappearance until he joins the pack. Bella Swan Bella Swan is Jane's friend from Forks, Washington. She and Bella attended Forks High School together because of her uncle. She disappears for a week and went back to La Push a week later. She protected Bella when Sam order Jane and Jacob to protected Bella from Laurent. Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Jane's vampire friend from Forks, Washington. When Jane came to Forks High School as a transfer student, Edward can hear her thoughts and noticed that Jane is from La Push. Edward and Jane aren't best friends at first because her tribe and Cullen clan's treaty. Sam Uley Sam Uley is Jane's former Alpha leader. Sam play with Jane when Jane was born. Sam is the one that help Jane control her temper and phasing. She obey Sam with any orders that Sam tells her to do along with her brother, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater. Leah Clearwater Leah Clearwater is Jane's best friend and Seth's sister. Leah play with Jane when Jane was born. Jane couldn't tell Leah or Seth about her disappearance until Eclipse. Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is Jane's best friend and Leah's brother. When Jane was little, Seth was born and she took care of her. Jane couldn't tell Leah or Seth about her disappearance until Eclipse. Quil Ateara V Quil Ateara V is Jane's second cousin. When Jane was little, Quil Ateara V was born and she took care of him. Jane couldn't tell Quil about her disappearance until Eclipse. Appearances * Twilight * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Trivia * See Also * Black line * Ateara line * Uley pack * Black pack * Jane Black/Quotes Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Shape-shifters Category:Forks High School students Category:Dimension Watchers